


Knuckles and Bullets

by PrincessAmonRae



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae
Summary: "Well then you'd better enlighten me because I haven't the faintest idea," he requested suavely and Liz's sparks turned into an all out inferno. Before he could react Liz had pulled her arm back and punched him right where he'd just been shot. He made a noise of pain and clapped his hand over it to protect it





	Knuckles and Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written during Season one and I quit watching after that so this probably isn't relevant anymore, but I'm posting it anyways. Enjoy!

“You bastard!” Liz raged as she stormed up to the ambulance where Red was sitting being patched up by an EMT. Red looked up at her and gave her a smile.  


“What have I ever done to you to warrant such language?” He questioned as the EMT looked between the two of them before scuttling off with a look of terror on his face.  


“You know very well what you've done!” Liz answered with sparks of anger snapping in her eyes. The last time she'd been this angry had been after the Gina Zanetakos debacle. And she was right, Red knew exactly what he'd done, but he couldn't understand why she was this angry.  


“Well then you'd better enlighten me because I haven't the faintest idea,” he requested suavely and Liz's sparks turned into an all out inferno. Before he could react Liz had pulled her arm back and punched him right where he'd just been shot. He made a noise of pain and clapped his hand over it to protect it.  


“I'll thank you for pushing me out of the way because I know that bullet would've went straight through my heart,” she paused and clenched her hands into fists while staring at the ground. Red waited tensely, in case she wanted to swing again. “But I will not thank you for making me think you were dying when you wouldn't answer me.” She continued and Red clued in.  


He put his hand under Liz's chin and lifted her face up so that he could look at her properly. He was a little shocked to see that the fire in her eyes had been quenched by the tears that were now swimming in them.  


“I'm sorry,” he breathed and Liz's breath hitched.  


“You're really all I've got left Red and I'd rather not lose that,” she added. Red nodded.  


“I agree. I'll try to avoid getting shot in the future. Especially if you're going to add injury to injury,” he teased and Liz rolled her eyes before she laughed.  


“You might change your mind about that,” she replied before pulling Red's hand off his bandage so she could press a kiss to it. Then she straightened slightly and gave Red a real kiss, albeit a short one, before smiling at him and heading to her car. Red stared after her dumbfounded before he realized she was right. He certainly wouldn't mind getting shot if she did that every time.


End file.
